List of Blue's Clues episodes
This is a list of episodes of Blue's Clues, an animated television series that ran on Nick Jr. from September 8, 1996 to July 27, 2006. Season 1 (1996-1997) #Snack Time September 8, 1996 #What Time is it For Blue? September 16, 1996 #Mailbox's Birthday September 23, 1996 #Blue's Story Time September 30, 1996 #What Does Blue Need? October 7, 1996 #Blue's Favorite Song October 14, 1996 #Adventures in Art October 21, 1996 #Blue Goes to the Beach October 28, 1996 #Pretend Time November 4, 1996 #A Snowy Day November 11, 1996 #The Trying Game November 18, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Game November 25, 1996 #The Grow Show December 2, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game December 9, 1996 #What Does Blue Want to Make? December 16, 1996 #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? January 13, 1997 #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme July 7, 1997 #What Is Blue Afraid Of? July 14, 1997 #Magenta Comes Over July 21, 1997 #Blue's News July 28, 1997 Season 2 (1997-1998) #21 Steve Gets the Sniffles November 3, 1997 #22 What Does Blue Want to Build? November 10, 1997 #23 Blue's Senses November 17, 1997 #24 What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? November 24, 1997 #25 What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? November 28, 1997 #26 What Was Blue's Dream About? December 1, 1997 #27 Blue's ABC's December 8, 1997 #28 Math! December 15, 1997 #29 Blue's Birthday April 26, 1998 #30 What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Drawing? May 4, 1998 #31 What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? May 11, 1998 #32 Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock May 18, 1998 #33 The Lost Episode! May 25, 1998 #34 Blue's Sad Day June 1, 1998 #35 What Game Does Blue Want To Learn? June 8, 1998 #36 What Did Blue See? June 15, 1998 #37 Nurture! June 22, 1998 #38 Blue is Frustrated June 29, 1998 #39 What Is Blue Trying To Do? July 6, 1998 #40 Mechanics! July 13, 1998 Season 3 (1999-2001) #41 Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 8, 1999 #42 Art Appreciation April 26, 1999 #43 Weight and Balance May 10, 1999 #44 What's That Sound? May 24, 1999 #45 Hide and Seek June 7, 1999 #46 Animal Behavior! June 21, 1999 #47 Blue's Big Pajama Party October 10, 1999 #48 Draw Along with Blue October 18, 1999 #49 Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 #50 Pool Party April 3, 2000 #51 Anatomy April 10, 2000 #52 Signs April 25, 2000 #53 Nature July 3, 2000 #54 Geography July 10, 2000 #55 Occupations July 17, 2000 #56 Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2000 #57 Periwinkle Misses His Friend October 2, 2000 #58 What's So Funny? October 9, 2000 #59 Inventions October 23, 2000 #60 Blue's Play October 30, 2000 #61 Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 #62 Opposites November 13, 2000 #63 Words December 5, 2000 #64 Magenta Gets Glasses February 19, 2001 #65 Blue's Collection February 26, 2001 #66 Cafe Blue March 5, 2001 #67 Shy March 12, 2001 #68 Environments March 19, 2001 #69 Stormy Weather March 26, 2001 #70 Thankful April 2, 2001 #71 Blue's Big Costume Party April 9, 2001 #72 Blue's Big Musical (1) April 13, 2001 #73 Blue's Big Musical (2) April 13, 2001 #74 Blue's Big Musical (3) April 13, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) #75 The Anything Box April 16, 2001 #76 Adventure April 19, 2001 #77 Superfriends April 23, 2001 #78 What's New Blue? (1) October 8, 2001 #79 Blue's New Place (2) October 15, 2001 #80 Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper Day (3) October 22, 2001 #81 The Baby's Here! (4) October 29, 2001 #81 Making Changes (5) November 5, 2001 #83 Bugs! November 12, 2001 #84 Un Dia Con Plum November 19, 2001 #85 What's Inside? November 26, 2001 #86 Blocks December 3, 2001 #87 Blue's Big Ballgame Bononza February 15, 2002 #88 Puppets February 25, 2002 #89 Rhyme Time March 4, 2002 #90 Let's Plant March 29, 2002 #91 Imagine Nation April 1, 2002 #92 Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2002 #93 Let's Boogie April 15, 2002 #Joe Is Gone April 15 2002 Season 5 (2002-2004) #098 Can You Help? April 30, 2002 #099 Colors Everywhere! May 6, 2002 #100 The Snack Chart May 13, 2002 #101 The Big Book About Us May 20, 2002 #102 Playing Store May 27, 2002 #103 Patience June 3, 2002 #104 Blue's Clues 100 June 10, 2002 #105 Steve Surprise Party August 5, 2002 #106 I'm So Happy! September 2, 2002 #107 The Boat Float September 9, 2002 #108 Bedtime Business September 16, 2002 #109 Shape Searchers September 23, 2002 #110 Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2002 #111 Contraptions October 7, 2002 #112 A Brand New Game October 21, 2002 #113 A Surprise Guest January 6, 2003 #114 Dress Up Day January 13, 2003 #115 Blue's Big Band February 17, 2003 #116 Up Down All Around March 3, 2003 #117 Story Wall April 28, 2003 #118 The Alphabet Train May 5, 2003 #119 Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2003 #120 Blue's Predictions May 19, 2003 #121 Our Neighbourhood Festival June 23, 2003 #122 Blue Takes You To School August 11, 2003 #123 Meet Polka Dots September 15, 2003 #124 The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2003 #125 Let's Write September 17, 2003 #126 Magenta's Messages September 18, 2003 #127 Body Language September 19, 2003 #128 Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2003 #129 Look Carefully September 23, 2003 #130 I Did That September 24, 2003 #131 Animals In Our House? September 25, 2003 #132 Morning Music September 29, 2003 #133 Blue's First Holiday December 12, 2003 #134 The Legend of the Blue Puppy February 8, 2004 #135 Love Day February 16, 2004 #136 Blue's Wishes February 16, 2004 #137 Steve Clues February 23, 2004 #138 Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2004 #139 Playdates March 22, 2004 #140 The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2004 #141 Soccer Practice April 26, 2004 #142 Bluestock May 10, 2004 #143 Blue May 24, 2004 #144 Something To Do Blue? June 7, 2004 #145 Blue's School June 21, 2004 #146 Monsters July 26, 2004 Season 6 (2004-2006) #147 Snacktime Playdate August 16, 2004 #148 Fred's Birthday November 25, 2004 #149 Blue's Holiday Wishes December 3, 2004 #150 It's Hug Day February 7, 2005 #151 Beyond Your Wildest Dreams April 18, 2005 #152 The Power of the Alphabet September 17, 2005 #153 Blue's Farm Playdate January 27, 2006 #154 Shape Detectives February 3, 2006 #155 Masterpiece Museum February 10, 2006 #156 Sprinkles' Sleepover February 17, 2006 #157 World Travelers February 24, 2006 #158 Mathstronuts March 3, 2006 #159 Away Great Playdate March 10, 2006 #160 Little Blue Riding Hood March 17, 2006 #161 Knights of the Snack Table March 24, 2006 #162 Music Stars March 31, 2006 #163 Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue July 24, 2006 #164 Blue's Biggest Stories July 25, 2006 #165 The Very Best of Blue July 26, 2006 #166 Meet Blue's Baby Brother July 27, 2006 Category:Lists of television series episodes